The Buzz Out Loud dictionary
Here is the dictionary for the many non dictionary words used on Buzz Out Loud. Instructions for Defining a Word #Find the letter that the word is under and press edit - or edit the whole page and type: # Wordname: short definiton. The pound sigh will add the next number in the line and create an indent. Don't put a extra line between each word because it will mess up the numbering if you do. The 2 brackets around the word will link to the page on the wiki for that word. Even if there isn't a page for that word, put the brackets around it anyway so if someone decides to create a page for that word, the word you have inserted will automatically be linked to it (the link will be red if there is no page). Also put three apostrophes around the word to make it bold. Also bold the semi-colin. #Alphabetize your word. #Save the page #If possible - click on the link to the word and add an extended definition - make sure you add Category:Buzzwords to the article, so it shows up in the category. #If there is a page for that word go to the page and add in the External links section (if it isn't already there), by typing at the bottom of the article External Links . Then link to the the Dictionary page by typing under the external links section, Buzz Out Loud Dictionary. Then after the pound sign at the end of the URL, put in the first letter (capitalized) in that space and then the link will link to the letter section that the word is in. Once you insert a word into the dictionary, you can add you wiki username ,or the username you use most often even if you don't have a wikia account, to the Contributors section. The format for this is, # username. If you see a link that is red, that means that there isn't a page for that term. Please expand the wiki and create a page for a term that doesn't already have a page. Please do not put names in the dictionary even if they are read on the show unless a word in referring to a person. A # Awsful: Used to describe something that you have mixed emotions about. When describing Snakes on a Plane on the first ever Buzz Out Loud Movie Review, a passer by coined the phrase which is a mix between awesome and awful. B # Bajillion: similar to gazillion, mostly used by Molly Wood # Best Buy Guy: The voice-over artist who reads the Best Buy sponsorship add. See Also, Earthlink Guy C # Crowdsourcing: Looking to the public for ideas or solutions. # Culture of Ownership: Molly's phrase for overzealous protection of copyrights and intellectual property. Also the title of Molly's non-CNET affiliated blog on the subject. D # Dr. M: a playful reference to DRM (Digital Rights Management) and its often negative effects on innocent consumers of media. Doctor M has been depicted in comic book art as the archnemesis of Buzztown, and personified by callers as a classic Jungian villain who nominated himself for mayor-overlord. # Doofie: Cuss-word alternative used by Molly to describe a self-destructive TV Episode License Agreement (in Episode 822). #'Derka Derka Noise:' noise heard on speaker caused by a GSM phone E # Earthlink Guy: The person who read Earthlink adds before the Best Buy Guy read adds on the show. See also, Best Buy Guy # Eleventy Billion: a Lot - as in "Nintendo is going to sell Eleventy Billion DS'" F G H I # In the wild: When a much-talked about yet little-used gadget is seen in the possession of any person not in the tech industry or tech media e.g. "I just saw an Amazon Kindle in the wild!" Also, malware which has actually been deployed, rather than merely postulated by researchers. # Interesting: The single word spoken by Veronica to indicate that she had nothing to contribute to the current topic and that Tom and Molly should move on to the next. Often pronounced \IN-ter-est-ting\ J # JaMoTo: The portmanteau for Ja'son, '''Mo'lly, 'To'm. JaMoTo is also a sea turtle that was adopted by Buzz Out Loud. # '''JaMoTo & Co.: Reference to the regular hosts and any arbitrary guest co-host(s). # JaMoTo??: Same as JaMoTo, but with the first two letters of a specific guest's name. # Janky: Denotes something as being broken or not well made. Example: "The 3G iPhone reception is Janky" K L # Linux Chaser: In an attempt to add balance to the extreme coverage of Apple and the first generation iPhone, hosts promised to follow three Apple-related stories in a row with a Linux story, dubbed "the Linux Chaser". This plan did not last for long due to the overwhelming number of Apple-related stories, the dearth of buzz-worthy Linux stories, and listener complaints. A listener-contributed jingle eclipsed and outlived the chaser itself. The words of this theme are simple, "Its the Linux Chaser!" MP3 # Love the Show: Required and often mocked signature line for any email, voice mail, or voice mail like communication. M # Mew Pew: The noise made by cats equipped with lasers. # Mollyrant: When Molly Wood directly addresses her thoughts out loud to other persons, products, or organizations often in an 'angry' tone. The Molly Rant sound is also something that Jason Howell usually plays while Molly is ranting. N O P Q R # Reality Distortion Field: The optimism, excitement, and goodwill surrounding a product/service announcement wherein any negative aspects are downplayed or ignored altogether. # Redonkulous: Used to describe a situation or action that is more than ridiculous. Often used by Molly. S # Snakes on a Plane or S.O.A.P: 1. Based on the title of a extremely over hyped movie of the same name, this phrase implies a product that promises to do so much and be so great that it can never meet expectations. An example of this use is the original iPhone. 2. Before the Snakes on a Plane movie was released the term indicated a completely unforeseeable situation or event. Similar to Murphy's Law, Snakes on a Plane implied that you can never know what can happen. This is probably from the quote in the movie, "You know all those security scenarios we ran? We're smack in the middle of one we didn't think of." Snakes on a Plane was first mentioned on episode 150 "Snakes on a Podcast" which was recorded Jan. 24 2006. T # Tooly: an act, word, person etc that resembles a tool. U V # Visty: to look or act like or have(or soon get) the same reputation vista has. In other words to be vista-esque W # Wah Waah: Melodic universal mark of failure which is normally sounded by Molly Wood when some piece of tech fails at a critical moment or somebody makes a ridiculous decision based on lack of technical insight. Please note that the first part of this definition was provided by Joe an emailer from . # Well, Actually: A phrase used by the Buzz Out Loud Listeners. Used when correcting something said on the show. X Y Z Contributors The format for adding you username to this section is, # username. Put in the username you most commonly go by even if you don't have an account on Wikia. # Dictionary created by: lightningboy7 # Randomtime # CiscoMan # soidl aka dudeguy # JeremythedDeputy # Skitter.rusty # Feld